Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric vehicle.
Description of the Related Art
A DC/DC converter that converts a high voltage to 12 voltage is provided to an electric vehicle travels by driving an electric motor using electric power of a fuel cell or a battery, for example, a rechargeable battery, and a hybrid type vehicle travels using driving force of an engine and driving force of an electric motor.
The DC/DC converter generates heat during voltage conversion, and its conversion efficiency deteriorates at high temperature. Thus, the DC/DC converter is generally water-cooled if output voltage exceeds 1 kW, and is air-cooled if the output voltage is 1 kW or less. In a case where an electric vehicle has an air-cooled DC/DC converter, the DC/DC converter is disposed in a side face (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-187587) or in a bottom face of the vehicle, along which travelling wind flows.